The present invention relates to storage devices, and more particularly to storage devices integrated with and suspended from the trusses of a truss-roof building or the floor joists overhead in a basement of a building.
Attic space is synonymous with storage space. With the advent of pre-formed truss building techniques, attic space has been virtually eliminated. The advantages of trusses over stick-built, on-site roof support devices are well known and will continue to be the preferred building device. The space enclosed by the trusses under the roof is the same as in a roof built with rafters and floor joists, however the cubic volume is severely broken up by the component members of the trusses, making the space inefficient at best for storage access. With many garages in new home construction being drywalled in the interest of esthetics, the most commonly used "attic" storage space is virtually gone, accessible only by a small scuttle or trapdoor opening. Providing efficient, economical and esthetic storage space in areas available but inaccessible is desirable. While cabinet devices can provide esthetic storage, they use expensive floor space and are costly in themselves. Contributing cabinet space to seasonal storage or large items, such as bicycles is not practical, but at the present time there is no alternative. Efficiently accessing the space between the trusses, be the space drywalled or not, is a superior choice.
This same storage device can be used suspended from the floor joists overhead in a basement. Because of the limited depth of the floor joists, in a basement floor joist application, the storage unit would be suspended below the joists, whether the space was drywalled or not. With this application technique, adequate space would be available for the storage of many items, from spray and paint cans to power tools, fishing and hunting equipment seasonal home decorations.